Stella Hoshii
Stella Hoshii is the daughter of wealthy parents and a regular customer at VA-11 Hall-A. She is also a Cat Boomer and a long time friend of Sei Asagiri. Appearance Stella appears to be an average-sized girl with fair skin and red hair, styled into flashy drills. Although her breasts appear to be fairly average-sized for her height, Sei reveals that they're much larger than they appear, and she has no idea how she hides them so well. Her two most defining traits, however, are her prosthetic right eye and the cat-ear-like protrusions on her head. Her outfit consists of what appears to be a red leather dress and black arm warmers, as well as a golden cross necklace around her neck. Personality She often acts in a prideful manner, shown when initially meeting her, and when Sei isn't around. However, she's a kind person at heart, as shown during Mega-Christmas when she buys a large amount of gifts for the children in her family. She also hides her true feelings under her usual haughty demeanor, as evidenced when when Sei was heavily injured at the Apollo Bank incident. It is also evidenced in a more lighthearted manner when she often tries to hide her status as a fan of *Kira* Miki's music, as shown from her reaction upon seeing *Kira* Miki's signed glass. Stella is self-conscious of her breast size, thinking them too big. To compensate for this, she somehow tucks them in to reduce their apparent size, in addition to adding the "drills" to her hair to distract from her chest. Even though she goes to such measures to hide her chest size, she doesn't want to go through a breast reduction procedure, as she feels it would be betraying to her mother, who is prideful of her chest and shows it off as a sign of confidence. Background Conceived by wealthy parents, before Stella was born she was diagnosed with Nanomachine Rejection, a potentially life-threatening disease. As such, she was forced to go through genetic treatment by doctors and become a Cat Boomer, called so because of the cat-ear-like protrusions which appear on the heads of those who receive treatment. She did survive because of this, and thus grew up in a rich environment where she received anything she asked for. At age 5 she asked her father to take her to a "real kids park", where she met her soon to be best friend, Sei. The two formed a close bond and began to meet at the park regularly, until one day while they were there, a rogue White Knight took them hostage, on the run for undisclosed reasons. After being approached by the authorities, he began to gouge Stella's eye out and kicked Sei in the chest after she attempted to stop him, breaking several of her ribs and rupturing her organs, as well as knocking her out. Afterwards, Sei briefly regained consciousness to see the White Knight on the ground, not moving, whilst another had her slumped over his shoulder. He put his helmet over Stella's head and the two were quickly taken to the hospital. Sei was placed into emergency care due to the severity of her injuries and only woke up after Stella began punching her leg, telling her to do so. The two of them recovered eventually, but Stella's right eye had to be removed and replaced with a prosthetic one. Order list The following are the list of drinks which Stella will ask for during the course of the game's story(drinks in italics are ones that aren't explicitly asked for but will not be classed as mistakes if given): ;December 15 (Day 3) : * Piano Woman * Piano Man * Fringe Weaver ;December 19 (Day 7) : * Big Beer * Something Sweet * Bad Touch ;December 22 (Day 10) : * Big Brandtini * Bloom Light ;December 27 (Day 15) : * Cobalt Velvet * Cold & Sweet * Beer ;December 29 (Day 17) : *Bleeding Jane *Brandtini *Something Classic (Flaming Moai for Secret Client Three) Gallery SteamTradingCards_Stella_Hoshii.png|'Stellas ''Steam trading card. SteamTradingCards_Stella_Hoshii_(Foil).png|'Stellas ''Steam trading card (Foil.) Stella Hoshii steam trading card.jpg|'Stella', as seen in her official Steam trading card. Stella_ConceptArt.png|'Stellas concept art. KidStella.png|Stella in ''VA-11 Hall-A KIDS Stella's steam card.jpg|"W-Where in hell did you get this photo of me?! DELETE IT, NOW" Stella Hoshii (Profile Background).jpg|Bringing some class to this place. Uptown Girl.png|Uptown Girl StellaHoshiiGFL.png|Stella Hoshii art from Girls Frontline 少女前线 Stella 2.png Stella gif from Girls Frontline.gif|Stella gif from Girls Frontline 少女前线 史黛拉：挚友的铠甲 1.png 少女前线 史黛拉：挚友的铠甲 2.png Trivia * Stella's personality is somewhat reminiscent of a Tsundere archetype, often gets flustered and blushes whenever complemented by Sei for instance; however, she isn't one to hide her feelings as is typical of the stereotype, openly admitting her closeness to the former on several occasions. * Stella has the latest birthday of all the characters in VA-11 Hall-A. * Stella's family name, Hoshii, is an adjective in Japanese that denotes that the subject wants something. 'Hoshi' is the Japanese for 'star', making Stella's name close to a pun, which is mentioned by Stella in-game. * When she was a kid, Stella believed that she was the reincarnation of the original Santa Claus, because she was born on Christmas. * Stella is color blind, though it is not mentioned in game. * She's called Auntie Stella due to her generosity, evident by when Jill is told by Sei that she will let the staff take home whatever leftover food is available at the party and that Stella even buys toys for the children of her staff members. Category:VA-11 Hall-A regulars Category:People with cybernetics Category:Human hybrids